Till Death Do Us Part
by ggpuddin
Summary: It's been a few weeks after Magnus broke it off whit Alec and he isn't handling it well... at all. It all seems too much for him. No one really cares that much about him anyway, right? He'd just be better of...dead. Jalec


Those crystal blue eyes and dark black hair, he wondered if anyone would miss them. He hoped Jace would, but always thought better of it and decided that after time passed, he would forget them. Even with Alec gone, he would still have Clary. His parents were ashamed of him after they had found out about his sparkly ex-boyfriend; they would be glad he was gone. Isabelle would be heartbroken, losing two brothers in less than a year, but just like Jace, she would still have Simon. Alec wondered if he would miss life and it seemed he would only miss a little of it, which would be being near Jace, Isabelle and the rest of his friends. Once he was gone, they would all still be friends. He was not the glue that held them together. Jace was. He would become no more than a memory. His parabatai was the source of all of his worries in some way. With no Jace, his family would not have been that important in Valentine's world conquest and Max would still be breathing. They would have never met Clary or Simon and Alec would never have met Magnus.

Although, without Jace, Valentine probably would have been victorious and vanquished everyone, but all that meant was that he would have been dead sooner. He was over thinking everything. The knife in his hand was welcoming him, probably to hell. The blade gently pierced at first and then it was plunged into his heart. It hurt. It hurt a lot. His legs started to give out and he felt himself fall backwards. Warm liquid spilled out of his self-inflicted wound. He couldn't hear or see anything, but he felt hands on him. The familiar burn of an iritaze was radiating off of his arm. Too late, he thought, but hopefully not. Maybe now, Jace would stop ignoring him. Maybe now, Jace would stop only caring for himself. Maybe now, Jace would love him. Alec knew that wouldn't happen, though.

There was no bright light for him to go towards, so he wondered if he had even died. There was no way he hadn't. He was suddenly in a white room, but he wasn't alone. Max was sitting in front him. "Max." It was all he could manage before tears overwhelmed him.

"Alec! Why are you here? Did you lose to a demon? I mean I'm so glad to see you, but I can't believe you died." His face was filled with a strange mixture of sorrow and happiness. Alec ran to hug the younger boy. They both just sat in the room, blubbering and hugging like idiots, but who could blame them? After a while, they separated a bit, but were still close.

"I'm sorry Max. I should have stayed at the house with you." Alec mumbled through a strained voice.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault beside that bastard Sebastian." Max's voice changed from concerned to hatred quickly.

"Sebastian wasn't really Sebastian." Max's jaw dropped as Alec explained everything he knew.

"Wow. So how did you die then? It seems like everything turned out okay." His younger brother had always been curious and Alec was glad to see that that trait had not changed.

"I-I" Alec stuttered a bit trying to find the right words. "I killed myself," he finally admitted. Max stared with an unreadable expression at his older brother.

"You know, this happened before." Max said, looking past Alec with that same blank expression.

"What happened?"

"Jace came here once. He was only here for a little while, but we caught up on things. Valentine killed him, but then the angel came and touched him. He disappeared. I asked the angel what he did to Jace and he said that a girl had asked to bring him back." Max looked off into space for a little while. "I think you're going to go back, too." he finished.

Alec didn't understand at first, but when he sat back, he saw that his body was starting to fade. He looked to Max; tears were running down his face.

"Why does this keep happening, Alec? People I love keep appearing here, but they only stay for a little while. I want someone to stay!" Max grabbed Alec. Our final hug, Alec thought.

"I'm sorry Max. I'll tell everyone you said hi-" but he was gone before he could finish.

* * *

><p>Hi :3 Did you like it? This is my first published story, so I'm sorry if it was bad... Please tell me your thoughts on it and maybe if you have any ideas on how to end it you could suggest them.(Please?) I hope I can get the next part finished so I can upload it soon ^.^<p> 


End file.
